Demon Love
by contagiousgiggles
Summary: Ciel is now a demon and Sebastian still isn't so happy about being stuck with him. What happens when Ciel starts to develop feelings for his demon butler? Well, read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the first chapter of a multi-chaptered story. If I get enough positive feedback it shall live. If not, I shall feed it to the black hole that currently resides somewhere at the back of my closet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *wipes tears from eyes* i don't own kuroshitsuji**

**~Ciel's POV~**

"Ahh! Sebastian!"

Tiny porcelain hands claw at the demon's back looking for purchase on something…anything. The pleasure was just too overwhelming making his whole body feel like it's on fire.

"Ciel…you're so tight"

"Ahh! I…I'm c-cuming!"

"Please hold on just a little longer"

"Oh! Ah! Sebastian! SEBASTIAN! AAH!

**( I am a page break...read on don't mind me)**

"AAH!"

I wake up suddenly sitting up in bed not in the least bit surprised to find my breathing erratic and my body covered in sweat. Damn how I hate puberty. This is the third time this week that I have such erotic, vulgar dreams of my demon butler and I doing…things. It has only been about half a year since that bi…Hannah turned me into a demon, and since I was turned when I hit puberty I will have these "problems" for a while due to my immortality. If she weren't already a demon I would damn her to hell.

"I better clean myself up before he gets back," I think aloud to myself. Sebastian has gone out yet again to get more souls to feed on. I just think he's bored of me since he can't devour my soul anymore.

Pulling off the covers and getting out of bed, I walk into the large bathroom unbuttoning my nightshirt and throwing it into the tub. I turn on the water, grab some soap, and try to scrub off my semen as best I can. When I finish, I throw the nightshirt into the hamper and head back to my bedroom almost too exhausted to stand upright.

"I wonder what is keeping Sebastian so long on Earth. He doesn't usually take this long. He's been gone since yesterday afternoon and it's only a couple of hours until he wakes me up in the morning."

Wait. Am I worrying about Sebastian? No. It can't be. It must be the exhaustion. I just need to go to sleep and he will be back in the morning with tea and crumpets. So I crawl back into bed and snuggle under the still-warm covers. In a matter of minutes I am out like a light.

**Hello my precious readers. This is my first uploaded story so I would appreciate constructive criticism and your thoughts on whether or not to continue with this story. I dedicate this chapter to my very demanding friend who has been pestering me for quite some time to upload this thing. You know who you are. Thank you and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo again! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short I just wanted to see if anybody was interested and I was pleasantly surprised to see two people had already reviewed. Hopefully this is chapter will be more to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: me no own kuroshitsuji**

**~Sebastian's POV~**

I let the lifeless body fall to my feet fully satiated and dreading having to go back to that spoiled brat.

_What is stopping me from just leaving him behind? I doubt that he would be able to track me down. It would be easy._

Sighing, I walk away from my latest meal and start heading back home hoping that the brat would be asleep when I got there.

**(Muahaha! Yet another page break out to take over the world!)**

Entering the demon realm is always a tricky process that always left you breathless and weak in the knees. You never quite got used to it. Even I who has lived quite a couple hundred years haven't gotten used to the feeling of my body curling in really tight, squeezing the air out of my lungs, then unfolding really fast.

Currently the mansion I and the young master live in is eerily quiet and shadows from the tall trees outside dance upon every surface they touch. Climbing the stairs I sense the calm waves emanating from the young demon sleeping in his room.

Not bothering to knock, I enter the extravagantly furnished bedroom and walk over to Ciel's bedside. I could hear him purring softly beneath the covers, his defenses completely down. Without the consciousness in his face he looked like a sleeping cherub. How precious.

_What am I thinking? Because of that child I'm stuck in eternal servitude without anything in return._

Growling low in my throat, I turn my back on the sleeping form and start to head out of the room.

"hhmm…Sebastian…"

I turn around opening my mouth ready to reply only to be met by a still sleeping Ciel who had shifted so that his blankets only cover half of his body.

_How in the world did he end up naked? He usually sleeps in his nightshirt and claims to hate sleeping in the nude._

Shrugging it off, I cover him back up and leave the room to get the mansion ready for the following day.

~Ciel's POV~

_Ugh why do mornings have to be so irritating?_

_**Knock, knock**_

"Come in."

As always, Sebastian walked in impeccably dressed in his butler uniform pushing a tray of tea and an assortment of sweets.

"Good morning young master. Did you sleep well?"

That fake smile again. Does he really think I can't see it?

"You can cut the act Sebastian. I know you don't want to be here," I ordered.

Sebastian's smile immediately fell to a stoic expression as he placed a beautifully ornamented tea cup on my bedside table.

"I apologize young master. Please sit up so I may dress you," he answered stiffly as he went to pick out my clothes.

Looking down I recalled what had happened last night and realized that I had failed to redress myself. Suddenly self conscious, I quickly covered my body with the blankets and repressed my blush as much as I could just as Sebastian came back with my clothes.

"I would like to dress myself today. You are excused."

Sebastian bowed slightly and left the room silently.

**Sigh…**

Why did it have to be him? Of all the people my brain could have chosen to vent its lust on, why had it been Sebastian? That damn demon didn't even want to be around him anymore because of stupid Alois and his abandonment issues. I couldn't blame him for it though. Who would want to work so hard for so long just to have his payment taken away from him at the end? It still hurt though to see that fake, tight-lipped smile of his and the anger and revulsion in his eyes. Maybe I should just set him free. He would be much happier that way….. No. I _will _make things better between Sebastian and I. All I have to do is think of a good way to do that. Pondering my methods of action, I quickly dressed myself and headed downstairs.

I walked into the dining room turning my head left and right in search of Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Sebastian where are you? I need to speak to you," I called out not seeing him anywhere in the room.

"Seba-…..AAAAAHHHHHH!"

A sharp, searing pain stabbed through my head and spread throughout my body and I screamed out loud. The pain was terrible! Where is Sebastian? I need him! It hurts too much! Almost on cue I heard my butler's voice crying out for me.

"Ciel! Ciel! No, this couldn't have started already; it's too early! Ciel stay with me! Don't le-"

Everything else Sebastian had to say was lost as I blacked out from the excruciating pain.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I got writer's block halfway through this thing so sorry if it seems a bit forced out.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my first two reviewers: Moon Smurf and Kick-Aft**

**Thanks guys your words really gave me the self esteem boost to keep writing. Love yew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but school has been holding me back and a family member died so my writing got put on hold for a while. On a lighter note, to the anonymous reviewer "Black Angel", I was thinking about adding in Alois and Claude to this fic or making them their own. I know a lot of people hate Alois but I feel bad for him. He just wanted to be loved and wanted. Claude on the other hand, can go suck it. Aaaand now I'm rambling. That's never a good sign. I'll just leave you to your reading now.**

**Diclaimer: sadly, i don't own kuroshitsuji**

"Young Master, please wake up."

My butler's voice swan through the haziness, willing me to awaken. it surprised me to hear hints of sorrow and worry in his usually monotonous tone. I slowly opened my eyes, only to have a blinding light come in from a nearby window. I felt a shift of weight to my side and, blinking repeatedly, found Sebastian sitting next to me on my bed.

"How are you feeling my lord?"

Finding my voice I choked out. "I'm fine. What happened to me?"

"I am afraid I have not fulfilled my duties as your butler."

I raised an eyebrow and, seeing this, he decided to elaborate.

"You see, because you became a demon when you started puberty, your body will be stuck in that phase for quite a while. That means that you now have certain…_needs_ that must be attended to. Since I have neglected my duties, I didn't notice that you were in such a state. I'm sure you have noticed some changes in your daily life. Am I not correct?"

"That still does not explain what occurred."

"Well, when a young demon's needs manifest themselves and are not properly taken care of, said demon can suffer great bodily pain. The pain can be quite overpowering, as you already know."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner? We could have avoided this entirely," I growled, glaring daggers at the demon before me. He, in turn, donned a slight frown. "Anyway, how do you propose we deal with this situation?"

"In the demon world, boys entering puberty are already quite matured and looking for a mate. When searching for their significant other, a demon goes to an annual gathering. There, your needs will not have to be satiated as often, and you can find a mate."

"Sebastian, I just escaped my engagement with Elizabeth. What makes you think I want to go off and marry someone else?"

"I had not thought of that but even so, you cannot continue without attending to your needs. Only pain will follow that decision."

An awkward silence filled the room. I sighed sinking deeper into my fluffy pillows, suddenly feeling quite exhausted. This was all so much to take in, and I still felt weak from my earlier collapse. I tried my hardest to keep my face composed, but apparently it was all in vain. Sebastian could see right through it.

"Go back to sleep young master. That was quite a fall you had and you have not regained your strength. I will explain more when you are well rested."

The thought of resisting surfaced, but I pushed it down opting for a nice, long nap. I watched through sleepy, half-lidded eyes as Sebastian pulled up my covers and tucked me in. However, despite my exhaustion, I could not bring myself to sleep. My mind was racing, with thoughts and questions dashing to and fro like rodents in a maze. I calmed myself by breathing deeply, knowing that I would soon have the answers I craved, and succumbed to sleep.

**This chapter was made possible by my lovely editor who has fixed my many grammar mistakes with much excitement. Hopefully I can incorporate more romance into this thing. (Yes Jelly Belly, I am going to keep this fic rated M thank you very much.) It's too serious for my liking. Oooh and there's spring break next week! I'm sure I'll be able to add that in then.**

**Ja ne-contagiousgiggles**

**Craving some limes? Want Alois and Claude to join the party? Plot suggestions? Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This whole chapter was written while I was around family, and let me tell you, IT WAS AWKWARD AS HELL. They always try to peek over at what I am writing. My editor laughed at me when I told her my mom wanted to read my story. I was panicking like crazy! I'm not mentioning my story to my mom anymore lest she insist reading it. 0.o Nooo good! Me wrote this chappie just for you SO GET TO IT!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned kuroshitsuji, the fun wouldn't stop at fan service.**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

An ominous dark shadow with ebony hair and crimson eyes prowled the halls of the Phantomhive Manor. Silent as the night, it made its rounds making sure everything was in its place. A small voice could be heard coming from the master's chambers and the shadow went to see what could be amiss.

**Sebastian's POV:**

I silently walked up to my master's door and knocked lightly on the large mahogany door. When I received no reply I allowed the door to creak open slightly and peeked in through the doorway. Sweeping my gaze across the entire room, I saw nothing that could be threatening or otherwise wrong. A rustling in the direction of my young master's bed slightly startled me and I walked over to his bedside. His covers had been pushed toward the foot of the bed and he lay like a starfish upon the excessively plush bed. There was a sheen layer of perspiration covering his face and, drawing my eye further down his body, I could see that his night gown had ridden up his legs, revealing creamy, unblemished skin. _I wonder what that skin would feel like if I just…_

"Mmmn…"

Ciel squirmed in his bed making his night gown ride up even higher. My eyes widened as his slender thighs came into view.

"Hhmmm…Sebastian…"

Is he having another nightmare?

"Sebastian…more…I want more"

I gasped. My eyes grew to the size of saucers when I heard my young master moan my name. A sudden realization came upon me. Ciel was having The Dreams.

I stood there too stunned to do much else. Why would Ciel be dreaming about me? He couldn't possibly think of me in a romantic way. Could he? Wait, why should I even care? It's all his fault that I'm stuck in eternal servitude.

A sigh came from the sleeping form on the bed as it turned over on its side, its breathing turning into short gasps and long, drawn-out moans. The thought of waking the boy flitted through my thoughts as Ciel's breaths came more quickly, and his small hands gripped the sheets with much force. I knew I should leave before he awoke, but the sight before me was simply too enthralling. Ciel moaned loudly, and it was obvious that the end was near. Ciel writhed and twitched in his bed until his movements finally slowed and he let out a contented sigh. Slowly, he cracked open his one azure eye followed by his contract-marked one, and his dazed gaze fell upon me. My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat faster as I anticipated Ciel's reaction. Gradually, comprehension crept into his eyes and they widened making him look like a deer in the headlights.

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"

Seeing Ciel start to panic knocked me out of my daze, and I slowly walked toward him.

"I heard noises coming from your bedroom and when I came to investigate, you were calling out my name in your sleep. Were you dreaming about me…Ciel?" I teased, adding in a smirk for good measure.

"Of course not! And don't call me by my name, it's improper! Now get out of my room!" he snapped, still panting heavily.

"Yes, my lord," I answered, turning around and heading toward the still open door. Hesitating slightly, I turned and faced Ciel, "Sweet dreams."

"GET OUT!"

Quickly, before Ciel started throwing things, I slinked out the door and closed it behind me with a soft _click_.

As I walked down the dark, drafty hallway, I could still hear Ciel fuming inside his bedroom. The image of his surprised face flushed with embarrassment was still fresh in my mind, and it made my heartbeat quicken, which confused me to no end. Ciel going through puberty may prove to be more troublesome than I had expected.

**(Ciel POV)**

Damn that butler! How dare he come in here when I'm having _those_ dreams, and have the audacity to stand there staring at me the whole time! This has got to be the most embarrassing moment in my entire life.

I have only had these dreams for a little less than a month and it already feels like an eternity. I wish they would just stop. Almost every night I wake up sweaty, aroused, and craving my butler, and it drives me to the brink of insanity! I feel as if there is something inside me just building and building, wanting to be let loose.

Exhausted from my latest dream and my outburst at Sebastian, I drifted into sleep easily.

**(THIS PAGE BREAK LOVES YOU VERY MUCH)**

Yet again I wake up to light shining through the windows and directly into my eyes. The light is very peculiar. It is not the kind of light I would expect from the sun. It seems fake and out of place. I have not once ventured outside of the mansion so I have no clue as to what hell looks like beyond these walls.

As I bring my arm to my eyes to shield them from the light, I see Sebastian at my bedside yet again, laying out my breakfast for me. The air felt thick with tension as he avoided my eyes, not uttering a word, and carried out his daily duties. Still mad at him, I also kept my mouth shut until he announced my tea and crumpets were ready to eat, and asked if I wanted to be dressed.

In the most even voice I could muster, I answered, "I will dress myself today you may leave."

"Very good my lord. I will be waiting for you in the study when you finish." With a swish of his coat tails, he disappeared out the door.

I took a slow, calming breath to ease my lingering anger and proceeded slowly to dress myself and eat my breakfast.

**(Page break! I choose you!)**

Floorboards creaked as I walked down the desolate hallway to the study. I would have to notify Sebastian of this later. Priceless works of art littered the hallway and as I passed them, a wave of nostalgia washed over me. I remembered the times I had played hide-and-seek with Elizabeth when they were small children…before the fire. Sighing, I shook the dark thoughts out of my mind, and quickened my pace.

As I reached the study door, the faint scent of Earl Grey tea teased my nose. I strode past Sebastian and plopped into my favorite high-backed chair. He said nothing as he stood next to the small coffee table directly in front of me. His wine-red eyes shone with an unknown emotion. We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Heat radiated off my cheeks and I just _knew_ that I was blushing. Wanting to get rid of the offending blush as soon as possible, I shifted my gaze to the carpeted floor, hiding my face in my fringe, and cleared my throat.

"So where is this annual gathering you spoke of before?" I asked, getting straight to business.

"Every year it is held in the Devil's Den, an old, Victorian styled castle, nestled deep in the darkest forest in the demon realm. Our elders call it by its original Latin name, Diaboli Lacum."

"Will you will be attending with me?" I inquired, trying harder to conceal the redness upon my cheeks.

"But of course young master. I am, after all, still your butler so I will be there to service your every whim," he replied, sending me a small, half-hidden smirk.

My heartbeat quickened and fluttered inside my chest like a small hummingbird trying to escape its cage. What on earth is this man doing to me?

His smile widened as I grew more flustered, fidgeting and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in my clothing.

"There are still arrangements that need solidifying, as well as bags to be packed before our departure."

"Very well," I replied taking a sip of my, now cold, tea. "I will be in the library reading for the rest of the day. Bring up fresh tea and something sweet."

"Yes, my lord."

I swiftly rose out of my comfortable chair and made my way out of the study, pausing momentarily at the door.

"Oh I almost forgot. There are some creaky floorboards in the hallway near my bedroom. Fix them immediately."

Before he had the chance to reply, I slammed the door closed and made my way to the library.

**I'm so sad that spring break had to end so soon. I wish summer vacation were here already so I can just sleep in every day and not have any homework. School just sucks sometimes. Anywho...Thank you my bocchan for editing this for me! And to my friends who are reading this and are going to tease me about it the next time you see me(you know who you are)…Love yew!**

**Ja ne, contagiousgiggles**

**Suggestions? Complaints? Need a babysitter for your pet rock? WOLRD DOMINATION? Review my evil minions! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa! I've passed the year mark since my last update! Due to priorities and personal problems, it has taken me quite a while update. I apologize to all you who have waited patiently for this chapter. Now, without further ado, I present to you the fifth chapter of Demon Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.**

The late afternoon sun slunk slowly beneath the horizon of tall forest trees, and the once baby blue sky became tinted with hues of purples, pinks, and dark blues. Sebastian and I had finally arrived at Diaboli Lacum, and presently, Sebastian is upstairs in our adjoining rooms unpacking our luggage. I had wanted to stay in the solitude of my new room to brood about my current predicament, but the bastard had the audacity to threaten me with no sweets for a month if I didn't take a stroll around the castle to familiarize myself with my new home.

After spending a large amount of time wandering around and getting stuck at the same dead end multiple times, I finally came across the castle's garden. The moon, full and bright, shone beautifully in the night sky along with thousands of twinkling stars. Fire flies danced in the cool evening breeze and a trickling stream could be heard off in the distance. Beautiful wild flowers bloomed everywhere, and their sweet scent filled my nostrils. At the edge of the garden I could see the dark, dense forest that surrounds the castle grounds. Everything about the garden exuded a warm calming feeling that rid me of my worries and fears.

There was a rustling in the bushes just a little ways down the path I had been walking on. The rustling continued for a couple more seconds until a large black wolf stepped out of the bushes and onto the path, facing toward me. A low growl escaped its lips and it poised itself to attack. Immediately, fear washed through me and my mind screamed at me to run…and that is exactly what I did. Spinning around, I shot back the way I came, but my inhuman speed was not enough. I could hear the feral dog's growl becoming louder and louder, closer and closer. I could feel its hot breath on my neck a split second before it pounced on me. The giant wolf brought me crashing to the ground, and I landed with the mutt's full weight on top of me. I waited for my inevitable end, for the wolf to tear me apart with its sharp claws and eat me alive. But, that did not happen. Something was different; something had changed. Gathering my courage, I cracked open my good eye and saw something totally unexpected. Above me was a boy maybe a couple years older than me holding himself up with one hand on either side of my head.

"Got 'cha!" he said, flashing a wide lopsided grin. I said nothing and didn't dare move a muscle. Seeing that I still hadn't come out of shock, his smile dropped a little and he lowered his head closer to mine while looking at me worriedly. "Hey, are you okay? I was only messing around. I didn't mean to scare you that badly."

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he leaned in closer still and I could feel his warm breath on my face, "you seem pretty shaken up."

" I'm fine; you didn't scare me at all. Now, get off of me," I snarled, not liking how close he was to my face. Every time the boy leaned closer, I became more uncomfortable. The adrenalin was fading from my system, and I was starting to come back to my senses. As the boy started to lift himself off of me, something made him stop suddenly.

"Ciel! Are you out here?" Sebastian called from just beyond the bushes.

"I'm over here!" I shouted back.

Sebastian had just rounded the last corner when he stopped dead in his tracks as well. I looked between the two of them and wondered what might have made them both freeze up like they had. I then remembered the compromising position my attacker and I were in. Quickly, I pushed him away and stood up.

"What is going on here?" Sebastian asked. His voice sounded low and borderline livid as he looked me straight in the eye. What the hell was his problem? Why was he so mad at me? I had done nothing wrong!

"I was taking a walk like you told me to, and I stumbled upon this garden."

"And who is your new friend?"

"He is not my friend. I was merely walking along the path when he came out of the bushes and attacked me."

"I thought you said you weren't scared." The boy smirked. By now he had picked himself off the ground and stood about an arm's length from me.

"I never said I was!" I yelled, quite infuriated with his stupid smile.

Sebastian gave the boy a rather suspicious look before turning to me again, "Let's go." Without a backwards glance at us, he turned on his heel and walked back to the castle. I turned back to my attacker once more to deliver a withering glare before I followed Sebastian back to our rooms all the while pondering what had just transpired. Who was that boy? How did he transform from an animal to a human? And why did Sebastian seem so suspicious of him?

**So far everything that I've written for this fic is a bunch of bull that I come up with on the spot. That's probably the leading reason as to why I haven't updated in over a year. There's no concrete plot I'm sticking to, so I have no motivation to sit down and type until my laptop overheats. If any of you have ideas or too many plot bunnies hanging around your room, feel free to send them my way. They would be much appreciated and would probably get chapters out faster. Also, I use my profile sort of like a bulletin board, so you can check in there for updates of chapters, amusing anecdotes, etc. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**-Contagiousgiggles**


End file.
